Texting the Truth
by Rebel's Girl
Summary: Mr Condor's giving every cast member a number that they have to text, but they don't know who to. There's a prize for the closest pair after 3 weeks texting together. Will it push people apart? Or bring them closer? Will feelings get in the way? Channy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Hope you like my new story...**

**Thanks to _ImaginationBird_ who watched me type this and gave me some amazing idea's for it!!**

**Love you all!**

**_Discliamer - I don't own SWAC or anything on Disney Channel_**

**Enjoy..._  
_**

* * *

**Texting the Truth**

CPOV

The cafeteria was crowded as everyone rushed in. Mr Condor had ordered everyone into the cafeteria for a meeting. By the looks on everyone's faces, they were dreading what he had to say as much as Chad was. A meeting with Mr Condor was never good news. The whole room suddenly went quiet as Mr Condor entered. He looked quite happy – which was unusual.

"Hello everyone. I've brought you here to tell you about an amazing idea I've had." He grinned broadly. "We are starting a programme called 'Texting the Truth'. This is so everyone can possibly make a new friend without worrying about if they are a different gender or from a different cast. That's why you won't know who you are talking to and you will definitely be paired with someone from the opposite gender." He looked around at all the stunned faces.

He sighed and carried on. "What is going to happen is you are all going to get another mobile phone from us, and this will be the phone you use to do the texting. You have three weeks to prove to me that you are the closest friends. I will read every text that you send," he warned, "so I can see who is the closest of you all. At the end of the three weeks, there will be a prize!" He grinned.

"A prize?" Someone shouted.

"Yes. If you can prove to me that your couple is the closest, you will win… a sports car." Everyone gasped, including Chad. Mr Condor didn't give away sports cars as prizes, this had to be very important to him. "It's a Lamborghini."

Everyone's mouth in the room dropped a gape.

"A Lamborghini!" Chad croaked. Of all the cars Chad owned, he had never had a Lamborghini. Plus the fact that they were _extremely_ expensive.

"Yes. So, you more interested now?" He grinned. Everyone nodded. "Good. Here are your phones." He began passing the new phones to everyone who still looked a bit puzzled. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Sonny smiling.

Was she always happy?

When everyone had their phones, Mr Condor picked up a large hat from the table behind him.

"Right then, these people that I'm about to read out must come up here and pick a number out of this hat. The number you pick will be the person you are going to be texting!" He smiled. Chad was sure that Mr Condor just wanted to read everyone's conversations. He sighed and listened as he called out some names. About half of the people got up and picked a number. When everyone he had called had their number, he said "Now, everyone that has a number, text your new friend and let the fun begin!" He laughed, "But whatever happens, you cannot say anything about yourself." He ordered and walked out of the cafeteria.

The room was filled with the thrumming and clicking of phone keys. After a minute Chad's new phone vibrated in his hands. He opened the message.

_Hey! How are you?_

_I really like this idea! It will be nice to get to know someone in a new way, with out secrets and faces and history. A fresh start. Don't you think?_

_From, Someone Happy._

Chad was shocked for a second. He'd never thought of it that way, but he still wanted that car whatever happened. Even if he was just pretending to be friends with this girl, Mr Condor would never know! He'd get the car and maybe a new friend. He decided to text back straight away.

_Hi. I'm good thank you, and you?_

_I guess I understand what you mean. Getting to know someone in a new way I mean. This could work. Why did you say from Someone Happy? _

_From, Talented Actor._

Chad grinned as he sent the message. He thought putting 'the greatest actor of our generation' would probably give him away. After all, he was the best!

Chad laughed as he exited the room, walking to set 2. His phone buzzed again.

I am happy. I'm pretty much always happy. There's no point being miserable all your life is there? Anyway, why you so bug headed? Talented Actor? I don't like people like that so please stop now before we fall out.

_From, Someone that prefers people to be modest. _

Chad frowned. He was just stating a simple fact. He shrugged and replied.

I can be modest, but I don't lie. But you sound almost too happy. Everyone's miserable sometimes, even me. You must be quite a laid back person then, too be happy all the time.

From, Not happy all the time.

He closed his phone as he walked into stage two. This was going to be a long three weeks…

* * *

**What do you think? The start of a great story! Please keep reading, it will get alot better and clearer as i go along!**

**=D PLEASE REVIEW =D  
**

**Thanks guys! Love you all!**

**Rebel's Girl xXx  
**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Hey everyone!

It has been almost three years since I've been on this site, and OH MY GOSH I've forgotten how good it is! I remembered my old password (thank god :P) and am hoping to be able to update the stories I never got around to completing. I have promised many reviewers epilogues, new chapters etc and I wish to continue that now. Plus, my old stories may circulate nicely with a newer audience!

If you are an old viewer to my stories, I welcome you back and apologize for the long time no write! If you are a new viewer, I solemnly hope you enjoy these little fanfics I'm writing. Plus if I ever finish to novel I am writing, maybe check it out if it ever gets on the shelves!

Much love and apologies for such terrible time keeping, Rebel's Girl. xxx


End file.
